Familiar Faces
by Jellybean82
Summary: Dr. Gianna Dioguardi is a new surgeon at Seattle Grace/Mercy West hospital and is trying to gain her footing in her new environment when she sees Alex Karev, her college boyfriend. Will Alex be able to accept someone from his past in his life now or will he try to.push her away like he does everyone else. *Timelines will not match up with the show* Please review


GIGI

I've never been in a hotel with such soft, warm blankets before in my life. I know it had to be close to time for my wake-up call, but I really don't want to get up. I'm just too damn comfortable. I try to open my eyes but there's a ray of light creeping through the curtains that lands directly on my face. I roll over and let the warmth from the light hit my back and slowly open my eyes to check the time.

"What the hell!" I shriek, leaping to my feet. They missed my wake up call and now I'm going to be late. I stumble my way to the bathroom and jump in the shower. I take the quickest shower of my life, not the way I wanted to start my first day, but I figure something is better than nothing. I brush my teeth and grab the clothes I laid out the night before, thank goodness for thinking ahead. I feel like a mad woman as I run around this hotel room stumbling over dirty clothes and old pizza boxes. I grab my briefcase and my heels off of the floor and head for the door. As I'm about to walk out I feel slightly embarrassed at the mess I'm leaving behind. I shuffle some stuff about and pick a pizza box up before tossing it back where it was.

"I don't have time for this." I think to myself.

I grab the do not disturb sign and place it on the doorknob. I could use some fresh towels and sheets, but I would rather housekeeping not see how I've been living in here. Maybe tomorrow. I carefully close the door and break out into a full on sprint when I hear the elevator doors open. I get there just in time to stick my shoe clad hand in the door to prevent it from closing. The doors open and a family of five stand there looking at me as if I'm this Neanderthal. Okay, so I don't have on any shoes. Whatever. I'm putting them on now. I slip my heels on while the elevator slowly descends and stand right in front of the doors. I can see the reflection of the family behind me in the metal doors, staring right at me but I don't pay it any mind. The elevator doors finally open and I hustle through the lobby. As I pass the front desk I give the girl a nasty glare. She may not know why I'm pissed off, but at least she knows that I'm pissed. I'll deal with them later. I spot a cab pulling up and dropping someone else off. PERFECT! I hustle a little faster so that I can slip in and take the cab to the hospital. I want to run but me +heels+running=disaster. I get outside just as the woman was about to shut the door.

"I'll take it." I say, waving my arm.

She smiles at me and opens the door back up. I tell her thank you and I slip inside.

"Seattle Grace." I tell the driver never looking up. I open my briefcase and fish around for whatever backup makeup I've put in there. I try to quickly do something to this face of mine. My soon to be colleagues will see enough of me makeup free but not today, not on the first day. The driver pulls up in front of Seattle Grace, Mercy West hospital as I slide a thin coat of lipstick across my lips. I double check to make sure my teeth are lipstick free and I grab a twenty out of my briefcase and hand it to the driver. "Keep the change." I tell him as I step out and adjust my clothing. I take a deep breath and proceed to take long , confident strides into the hospital. I walk through the halls and make my way to the chief's office. I don't see anyone inside so I knock on the door and walk in.

"Good morning chief Webber." I say, nervously.

"Dr. Dioguardi! You made it just in time." Dr. Webber says cheerfully.

I automatically divert my eyes to the clock on the wall and sigh a sigh of relief to see its 8 o'clock on the dot. I just made it.

"I was just about to start our morning meeting, come. We'll do the meeting and we can get you set up from there."

"Okay."

I follow Doctor Webber down a long hallway and am caught off guard by how many people are standing and waiting for him. I nervously look away, and try to turn around but there isn't anywhere to go. Several other doctors are standing behind me and I'm trapped on the top of this stairwell with a sea of doctors and nurses looking up at me. I feel a gentle, comforting hand on my shoulder and look up to see the chief giving me a reassuring smile.

"Just stand right here." He tells me as he calls for the attention of the room.

I stand awkwardly, fidgeting my fingers as I listen to the chief go over his points for the day. His goals for everyone, things that have happened that he doesn't want to happen again.

"Before we conclude…" he says "I want to introduce you to the newest members of the Seattle Grace, Mercy West team. Please Welcome Doctor Kevin Wood. Dr. Wood is a Resident transfer from Grady. Doctor Sherry Alonzo who is our new OB attending, she comes to us from Cedars. And finally Doctor Gianna Dioguardi, she's our new Orthopaedic Fellow, and she comes to us from Hopkins."

I give a small smile and awkward wave. I hate having all eyes on me, especially being introduced for the first time. You see, when people hear the name Gianna Dioguardi, They automatically assume they're getting a beautiful Italian woman not the beautiful black woman they get. Some asshole always feels the need to approach me and say… "Hmmm, Dioguardi, that's an interesting name." And I then have to go on to explain that my father is Italian and my mother is black. Then I get the "Ohhh, okay." Its so annoying. Yes, when I wear my hear in its naturally curly state it's kinda obvious that I'm biracial, but when my hair is straight, like it is today, I feel nothing but judgement. I mean come one people, what year is it again. I'm just ready to get this over with. As the chief concludes his morning meeting with some words of encouragement, I lift my head up long enough to see a guy trying to sneak behind another guy. The guy looks familiar. I squint and try to get a good look at him, but I cant. I can only see his head of brown hair as he stoops down behind the guy in front of him. The chief dismisses everyone and asks me to come with him. I turn and follow and start to walk away, but my curiosity has gotten the best of me. I pause and take one more look at the sea of doctors as they disperse, and there he is…. It _is_ him. That's Alex Karev.


End file.
